


牛乳小作坊

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Intersex Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Male Lactation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fisting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 乳牛半藏被抓去产奶、生孩子啦，作坊里的员工们看着半藏的样子蠢蠢欲动。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 53





	牛乳小作坊

小作坊专为一些特殊身份的人士提供乳制品，他们打着牛乳的旗号实则产品原料用的都是被称为“乳牛”的人的奶水。  
作坊非常小，只有一头乳牛。他赤身裸体，半悬在空中被挂在金属架上，饱满丰腴的乳房上贴着嗡嗡运作的吸奶器，奶蒂因被机器长久地吮吸变得红肿硕大，乳孔大张，噗噗地往外喷着奶水，男人的小腿折到腿根用皮带固定，下体大开，垂下来的男性生殖器顶端滴答着液体，再往下看，他的会阴处意外长着女人才有的器官，这或许就是他成为乳牛的原因。  
“半藏，已经快到下班时间了，再不加紧今天恐怕达不成指标。”工作人员看着手中的数据，另一只的手托起乳牛的奶子掂了掂，“你知道没达到指标是什么后果。”  
半藏低垂着头，意识不甚清楚。  
“嗯……有了。”工作人员见半藏没精打采，打算物理刺激一下。他用脚踢过来一个打桩机器，机器上有两根竖直的棍子，棍子末端分别插着尺寸可观的假阳具。  
把机器踢到半藏正下方，工作人员操控着架子降下半藏的身体，玩具硕大的顶端正正好抵在两张小嘴的外面。  
半藏身体微动，呼吸渐粗，随着他的身体持续下沉，假阳具顶入体内，粘连在一起的小阴唇被顶开，湿软的阴道被玩具撑开，灌注在里面的大量液体被挤到体外，失禁了般顺着柱身往下流。  
工作人员见状眉毛都拧在了一起，他蹲下身，自言自语：“他妈的，你是吃了多少人的鸡巴……”说着，他戴手套的手指从被撑开的雌穴的缝里钻了进去，从肉腔的褶皱里抠挖残留的液体，再一点一点刮出来。  
围绕玩具清理一圈，工作人员从半藏身体深处挖出了不少男人的精液，每次都能刮出一大滩来，到了最后实在无法彻底清理干净他选择放弃，手指在半藏大腿内侧蹭了蹭，转而去操控支架。工作人员调整好吸乳器管道的长短，又把档位上升了一级，他捏了捏半藏刺着纹身的左边胸脯，检查乳腺里面是否结块，操控着支架让男人的身体将两个玩具完整地吞了下去。  
半藏微微挣动了一下，冷汗从额角流下，脸色微白。长久的囚禁奸淫让他疲于反抗，只要不玩得过分，男人甚至还会得到快感发出下流的呻吟。  
玩具顶着雌腔尽头的宫颈，压迫感十足，机器“嗡”了一声，开始运转，两根假鸡巴错落着在半藏的屁股里交替进出，又黑又粗的玩具埋进股缝，被淫液浸泡得泛着水光然后抽出。  
半藏的雌穴被操得颜色紫红，一副熟透了的模样，肥腻红肿的阴唇被精水淫液浸润，滑得两根手指都夹不住，蚌肉般的唇瓣紧贴着假鸡巴柱身，吐出时向外翻卷，吞入时几乎整片肉唇都别进去。  
“呃…呃……唔……”乳牛身体被顶得起伏不停，两团奶子也随着动作有节奏地颤动。  
半藏是被挂在架子上的，被拓开的两个穴眼是着力点，随着机器档位提升，假鸡巴越发凶猛，仿佛一拳打过来内脏都移了位置，半藏的子宫几乎要被操穿了。  
假龟头刮着层叠软烂的皱襞，脂肪堆积甚少的平坦小腹被顶起一个弧度，时隐时现状若活物。  
工作人员侧头一眼瞥过储奶罐上的数值，把信息记录了下来，手指搭在打桩机档位调节开关上，正要调至最高档，就有人拿着一叠文件过来阻止了他。  
那人将文件递过来，简明扼要道：“不用催乳了，关上，下一个周期马上就要到了，这两天记得叫医生给他做个检查。”这人说着，眼睛止不住地瞟向机器上正在被榨乳的奶牛，直咽口水。  
“好的。”工作人员简单翻了翻文件，就把它收了起来。他转身关掉了机器，操控架子抬高。  
两根玩具都湿透了，抽离时乳牛软滑的腔肉紧紧吸附在柱身上，从体内掉出来寸许。半藏的整个牝户被操成了一朵绽开的花，噗噗往外喷着淫液，后穴也已经成了合不拢的肉洞。  
那人走上前去，手指插进半藏的阴道粗暴地搅合起来，还没深入进去他的指尖就触到一个软软滑滑的东西。  
“宫口都掉到这里了，再玩一段时间是不是能直接掏出来给我当飞机杯使？”他两指夹住那圈软嫩的肉微微拉扯，指尖摸到中间那圈被磨肿的肉嘴儿里直挺挺地刺了进去。  
乳牛忽然发出一声哀鸣，浑身颤抖起来，一大股滚烫的阴精从深处的那张小嘴里喷了出来，浇了那人满手。  
“一摸就喷了，真是个婊子……诶。”他把手指头在半藏的乳肉上擦干净，用胳膊肘撞了撞同事，压着声音问了一句，“下一次开放使用乳牛是啥时候来着？”  
“配完之后过三个月吧……”  
“操，这么久。”  
……

若要让乳牛持续产奶，就必须让它一直处于哺乳期，其关键就是持续配种。  
今日上午要做受精之前的身体检查。半藏被固定在检查台上，上肢紧锁，双腿分开。他的乳尖因为长时间的泵奶，早就无法恢复原状，仿佛熟透的浆果立在白花花的乳肉顶端，一碰就要爆裂开似的。  
医生拿过扩阴器不甚轻柔地塞进半藏还未消肿的屄里，两片鸭嘴状的扩阴铁片撑开松弛的阴道，把层叠软塌的襞肉向两侧推开，一直撑到最大，手电的光照进肉腔，一股带着精液腥臊的淫水正好涌了出来，淌在紧绷半藏的肉臀上。  
“唔呃，好难受……”半藏面色苍白，额头上渗出细密的冷汗，他痛苦地甩头，颈上青筋爆起。  
医生用半藏能听见的声音骂了一声“骚货”，俯身趴在男人两腿之间，半藏被撑开的敏感的肉屄甚至能感觉到对方呼吸时喷出的热气。  
那人一手举着手电一手捏着沾有药水的棉签给半藏上药，从浅处的红肿开始，随着向里深入施药，医生的手越埋越深，还没给最深处上到药他的五指就已经都塞进了男人体内，掌骨指骨关节抵在脂肪堆积的阴阜上，还在不断施力。  
手掌最宽的部位在医生的磨合下终于顺利塞进去，但还未撤掉的力道化作一记重击，沾着药水的棉签直直刺进紧闭的宫颈，裹着棉絮顶端已经完全被那张肉嘴儿含了进去，外面只剩了根细木棍。  
“啊！唔啊——！”尖锐的刺疼让半藏缩起了身子，脚趾都痛得卷了起来，他这么一挣扎，卡在身体里的整只手差点把他整条湿淋淋的肉腔翻拖而出，痛不欲生。  
“别乱动！”医生一巴掌毫不留情拍在了半藏大腿内侧，嫩细的皮肉上立刻出现了一道红痕。  
医生怕他再乱动，赶紧小心把手抽了出来，举着手电往肉屄深处照去。  
半藏松弛的牝户被扩阴器撑着，还维持着最大的角度，最里面的宫颈肉在不停收缩蠕动，露出的那截棉签被那块软肉含得一跳一跳。  
“再警告你一次别乱动，小心你的骚屄被我扯出来。”医生说着，手再次插入男人的雌腔，安静的检查室响起咕叽咕叽的水声。  
他这回进得更深，手指都摸索到了宫口那团嫩肉，“是这里？嗬……小嘴还在吸我的手指，这里就这么想被插吗，嗯？”医生扒开紧闭的那圈肉，指尖抵着水淋淋的肉缝硬生生拱进去一个指节。  
宫颈被强行拓开，仿佛一根铁锥自下而上倒插进子宫那般剧痛无比。半藏疼得肌肉都在痉挛，汗水如雨下，打湿身下检查桌一大片，掌心几乎被指甲掐出血，一直咬紧的下唇已经渗出血丝来。  
医生见他面色苍白，见好就收，他捏着那半截棉签将手抽了出来，轻柔地卸下了扩阴器。但是半藏失去弹性的肉穴一时半会还合不拢，两片阴唇被压得有些变形，松垮垮地耷拉在穴口，一眼望去还能透过缝隙看见肉腔最深处的宫颈肉。  
下午时候，将半藏送过来的那位客户来到了坊里，给他受孕。  
有钱人癖好怪异，这不算啥稀奇的。  
没人敢看大老板的床上风采，只有保镖在门口候着，听着里面又媚又惨的哀叫悄悄湿一下裤裆。  
临近傍晚，半藏被抬出来的时候模样凄惨无比，大腿和臀部几乎没有一块好皮，两个外翻的穴眼几乎被磨烂了，最深处都塞着东西，不让内容物流出来。  
那之后，半藏休息了很长时间。  
又过了一些日子他被查出怀有身孕，在大量药物的灌注下他的哺乳期很大幅度地提前了。  
新的榨乳周期开始了。  
由于疯狂分泌的奶水，半藏的每日指标都完成得十分轻松，甚至不出半日，泵乳机就可以停止运行。  
乳牛的奶子涨到前所未有的大，皮肤被过量的乳汁撑薄，随时要爆开似的，甚至连皮下静脉都清晰可辨。大而深红的乳晕圆圆鼓鼓的，那粒奶蒂时时刻刻都在沁着香甜的奶水。  
胸口撕裂般的剧痛时刻都在折磨半藏的神经，泵奶甚至成了他每日最享受的舒适时刻。他有时候会因为钻心的胀痛哭得满脸泪痕，开始祈求来一两个人帮他吸出堵塞的奶水。  
没人会拒绝这样的请求，从那时起，工作人员一下了班便会去乳牛那里，不管什么时候去，半藏的胸口总是会趴着两个贪婪吮吸乳汁的男人。  
乳牛怀孕三个月后就正式开放使用了。  
那之后，半藏就彻底化为了作坊工人的泄欲工具，在不伤害胎儿的情况下，他们玩尽无数招数，把半藏变成了一口只知道囫囵吞精的精盆，大腿、脸上画着正字和羞辱的词汇。男人的乳尖被几个工人来回吸吮得硕大无比，五指陷进那团鼓胀柔软的乳肉之中狠狠一揉，黑红坚硬的奶蒂就会射出一股粗壮的乳汁，喷得好远。  
小作坊变成了工人们的快乐乡，每个人都期望着他们那个“薄情寡义”的大老板对半藏失去兴趣，等下一头乳牛来之前他们还能再好好玩上这头小乳牛几番。

**Author's Note:**

> 想要kudos和评论_(:з」∠)_


End file.
